AMBIGU
by ChippyCrab-Frncsco
Summary: Ketika takdir tak memihak. Perjanjian sepihak. Kesalahan masa lalu. Melibatkan kedua belah pihak yang tak menginginkan itu terjadi. Cinta lah solusi utama dari segala masalah. M for language. Warn AU, OOC, Dan sebangsanya xD
1. Chapter 1

**AMBIGU: **Chapter 1(Prologue)

**AMLIFU**

(**A**ll **M**y **L**ove **I**s **F**or Yo**u**)

presented by ChippyCrab-Frncsco

Rate: M for language, not lime

Bleach: owned by Tite Kubo

Warning: AU, OOC, MissTypo, Dan ketidak warasan lainnya

Oke assalamualaikum Frncsco disini hohoho... saya sebagai author dengan nick baru akan mewarnai Fandom bleach yang animenya pernah membuat saya menangis akibat tamat *nangis lebay* oh iya jujur aja Fic ini terinspirasi sama lagu nya girl generation/SNSD - All My Love Is For You.

**CEKIDOT. DLDR**

* * *

Semilir angin berhembus sendu dibawah langit lembayung. Memberi perintah kepada rerumputan ilalang untuk menari-nari dari tiupannya. Burung-burung terbang menuju peraduannya. Sungguh pemandangan elok dari ladang yang membentang.

Darisana, tampak sesosok lelaki berlari kesana kemari. Ia tengah mencari seseorang. Sesosok gadis yang teramat ia sayangi. Walaupun tubuhnya dibanjiri peluh dan bajunya sengkoyongan. Ia tetap bersikeras mencari gadis itu. Ini diantara harga dirinya. Sayang, tenaga lelaki itu ada batasannya. Lelaki itu berjalan tergopoh-gopoh. Pada akhirnya ia tumbang dan meringsut pada salah satu batang pohon didekat sana. Nafasnya memburu. Ia benar-benar kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

Dalam batinnya ia mengutuk habis-habisan sosok yang dicarinya yang berani membuat dirinya khawatir. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mencari gadis berumur 4 tahun akan sebegini sulitnya. Padahal ia yakin benar, gadis itu akan kalah dan memohon ampun dihadapannya.

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya sejenak guna merenggangkan sedikit ototnya yang kaku. Kiranya, ia sudah menyerah. Pelan-pelan, aku menapaki dahan dan berangsur turun dari tempat persembunyianku. Kedua tanganku menumpu pada salah satu cabang pohon agar tidak terjatuh. Aku memang mahir dalam hal memanjat pohon. Karena aku menyukai ketinggian. Dan satu langkah lagi maka kemenangan berada di tanganku. Tanpa kusadari kakak sudah berdiri tegap dibelakangku.

``Kau tertangkap Rukia! `` ujar suara familiar dibelakangku. Setengah hati aku membalikkan badanku. Iris violetku membulat seketika.

``Kakak curang, itu namanya menipu! `` tuduhku dengan menunjukkan jari telunjukku pada batang hidungnya.

Kakak tidak menjawab. Hanya mengambil posisi duduk disampingku sambil menopang kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya kembali.

``Terimalah kekalahan Rukia, kau takkan pernah bisa mengalahkanku ``

``Tidak adil, Tadi kakak berlaku curang! `` Seruku tak mau kalah. Aku mendengus dan memalingkan pandanganku ke sisi lainnya.

Kakak menghela nafas. Tangan besarnya berpindah posisi membelai helaian rambut hitam sebahuku. Dia terkekeh pelan.

``Baiklah-baiklah, Rukia. Kakakmu ini mengaku kalah. Cepat sebutkan keinginanmu atau aku berubah pikiran ``

Eh? Apa? Apa aku tidak salah mendengar? Tumben sekali kakak mau mengalah. Biasanya di tetap bersiteguh pada pendapatnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku untuk mengembang. Mataku berbinar-binar menatap iris kelabu kakak. Aku pun ikut duduk disampingnya.

``Kakak tidak bohongkan? `` tanyaku meyakinkan, Kakak mengeleng pelan

``Tentu tidak, adikku sayang… `` ia mengacak-acak rambutku. Sedangkan aku menunjukkan cengiran khasku. Ini kesempatan yang tidak boleh kusia-siakan. Mengalahkan kakak hanya kualami beberapa dekade sekali.

Aku menopangkan daguku dengan tangan kananku. Memberi kesan bahwa aku sedang berpikir permintaan yang pas untuk dilakukan kakak ku. Dan bingo, aku menemukannya.

``Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan kakak selalu menemaniku disaat senang maupun susah. Sanggup? `` Kuacungkan jari kelingkingku.

Kakak membelalakan matanya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kuminta. Walau samar, aku dapat melihat serpihan-serpihan seperti kaca disekitar iris kelabunya. Ini mengundang beribu tanya bagiku. Aku menatap heran dirinya, apa aku mengatakan kata-kata yang salah?

``ada apa kak? Kakak tidak mau ya? `` Tanyaku agak sedikit kecewa sebenarnya. Tapi kakak mengeleng kuat-kuat. Ia tak membalas isyarat jemariku. Namun langsung mendekapku erat-erat. Awalnya aku terkejut. Selanjutnya aku membalas pelukannya. Aku menyesapi aroma tubuhnya. Tubuhnya selalu wangi bunga sakura. Entah parfum apa yang Kakak gunakan tapi aromanya teramat tajam.

Kuputuskan untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang masih terngiang-ngiang dibenakku.

Detik kemudian seseorang menyerukan namaku. Sontak aku mendorong dada kakak. Lalu aku menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ibuku, Hisana Kuchiki menghampiri kami dengan tergesa-gesa. Tampangnya pucat. Ia juga didampingi beberapa pengawal Kuchiki. Alih-alih hendak tersenyum kearah kakak. Kakak malah memasang raut masam dan mengenggam paksa tangan mungilku.

Belum sempat memprotes aksi kakak. Ibu sudah tiba dihadapanku dan menyambar tangan kakak secara kasar. Ia menggendongku tanpa aba-aba. Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan terkesan dingin. Berbeda dengan tubuh kakak.

Kakak ku, Byakuya Kuchiki berulkang kali menangis menyebut namaku. Ia terus dihalau para pengawal yang takut jika kakak mengejarku. Aku meronta meminta dilepaskan. Tangan ibu terlalu kuat.

``Ibu, kita mau kemana? `` isakku.

Ibu tidak mengubris pertanyaanku. Bahkan ia mempercepat gerak langkahnya. Sungguh, aku takut bila tengah terjadi sesuatu. Semuanya terasa ganjil. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Cairan bening keluar menerobos pertahananku.

Matahari mulai membenamkan dirinya. Ia tidak lagi mengeluarkan cahayanya yang angkuh itu. Tidak adalagi suara gemerisik dedaunan. Tidak adalagi burung-burung yang berterbangan menghiasi langit kami.

Ibu membimbingku masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil mewah keluarga Kuchiki. Aku menurut saja. Baru sampai dimobil, ibu membuka suaranya

``Ibu akan mengantarmu ke tempat yang aman nak `` Jelas ibu. Ada kesedihan yang terkandung di dalam kalimatnya.

``Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi bu, kenapa kakak tidak ikut bersama kita? `` Ibu menggeleng

Aku terlonjak kaget saat mobil yang kutumpangi melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ini melampaui batas kecepatan yang seharusnya. Ketakutanku semakin menjadi ketika itu. Aku menarik-narik lengan baju ibu. Memohon supaya ibu memerintahkan supir membenarkan cara mengemudinya. Tapi jauh dari harapan, ibu diam saja. Meskipun mobil kami dikawal beberapa mobil lainnya. Tetap saja ini menakutkan sekaligus membahayakan.

``Kita akan baik-baik aja kan bu ?``

``Pasti, jangan dipikirkan Rukia.. ``

Aku mengangguk lemah. Setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lega dan mampu berpikir jernih lagi. Saat ini, lebih baik aku mempercayai ibu. Toh, Aku selalu diajarkan untuk tidak panik apapun kondisinya.

Kring…Kring..Kring

Ponsel Ibu bordering. Ibu merogoh saku dress terusannya mengambil benda kecil asal suara itu berbunyi. Lalu menatap horror tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia sepertinya tidak berniat menjawab panggilan itu.

``Kenapa ga dijawab bu? Itu dari siapa? ``

Sejenak ibu menatap violetku. Ia memantapkan diri mengangkat panggilan misterius itu. Ragu-ragu ibu menekan tombol terima. Ibu membisu, tidak ada percakapan apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya di detik-detik terakhir. Samar-samar terdengar gelak tawa seseorang dari seberang sana. Aku bersumpah tawanya mengerikan.

Hampir aku melompat ketika ibu melempar ponselnya sendiri dari kaca. Ia bergidik ketakutan. Layaknya penyakit menular. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

Tak usai sampai disitu. Aku dikejutkan suara teriakan atau lebih tepatnya jeritan pak supir dan klakson kencang yang sanggup memecahkan gendang telingaku. Kedua tanganku beralih menutup telingaku. Aku tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak menimpa diriku.

Kupejamkan mataku kuat-kuat ketika remang-remang cahaya merebut separuh pandanganku. Jantungku berdegup jauh lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Pikiranku benar-benar kosong dan dihantui. Yang terakhir kulihat ialah sebuah mobil menghantam sisi kanan mobil kami dan kami terjembab keluar dari pagar pembatas jalan. Mobil kami terjun beberapa meter ke sebuah jurang. Aku yakin sekali Ibu memelukku sekuat tenaga. Berkali-kali benturan keras pun tak terelakkan. Anehnya aku tidak merasa sakit dibagian manapun. Hanya sekedar terguncang sedikit kerap kali mobil menabrak pada sesuatu. Sementara jeritan histeris yang acap kali terdengar jelas, kini mulai sirna. Ketika benturan terakhir menghantam mobilku. Aku terlempar keluar melalui kaca depan mobil yang kuduga telah pecah terlebih dulu. Aku tidak bisa memastikannya dengan pasti sebab mataku masih terpejam utuh.

Darisana kesadaranku mulai lumpuh. Semua terasa gelap dan hampa. Walaupun aku menabrak keras sebuah batu dan membuatku terpental. Itu tidak membuatku merintih sekalipun atau bahkan berpengaruh bagi pengindraanku. Aku menyimpulkan, aku memang hilang kesadaran.

**To be continued**...

* * *

Di review yaaa, kalau banyak dilanjutin kalau engga waulohualam xD


	2. Chapter 2

**AMBIGU: **Chapter 2 (Rukongai Village)

**AMLIFU**

(**A**ll **M**y **L**ove **I**s **F**or Yo**u**)

presented by ChippyCrab-Frncsco

Rate: M for language, not lime

Bleach: owned by Tite Kubo

Warning: AU, OOC, MissTypo, Dan ketidak warasan lainnya

Apa kabar minna-san? hohoho.. pasti pada ga kangen sama author cantik yang satu ini -?-. hohoho

okai saya mau bales review dulu oke...

**Moku-chan: iya ja**

******Corvusraven: sudah  
**

**Cliffilya: mkasih ya sudah nunggu hehehe  
**

**fans of: okaaiiiiiiii  
**

**guest: terima kasih sudah bertamu, iya ini udah update, maap terlalu singkat. karena pgn update kilat T^T  
**

**pandora box: wah mungkin untuk penjelasan yang itu masih agak lama panda-chan :3  
**

**Crying Clown: maapkan hamba Tuhan yang satu ini, saya terlalu terburu-buru karena ingin cepat di publish fic yang galaku ini T-T  
**

**Voidy:itulah efek dari emosi berkeinginan cepat publish hahahaha... maafkan saya sudah mengecewakan anda... ah iya tadinya juga sempat dikritik begitu sama mantan pacar -kok jadi curhat- wah jangan terlalu yakin dulu ya voidy ;)  
**

**Yamazawa Kanigawa: benar begitukaaah, salam manis jugaaa dari chippy chippy  
**

**okta riyanto: sangat disayangkan yaaa u-u  
**

* * *

Sinar mentari menyeludup masuk melalui celah gorden kamar. Menyinari separuh bagian tubuh gadis cilik di dalamnya. Cahayanya menusuk kulit halus gadis itu hingga mengusik ketenangan tidurnya. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kamar itu jauh dari kesan mewah nan megah yang selalu disinggahinya. Hanya tersedia suasana kesederhanaan dan nyaris disebut kumuh.

Embun pagi menyembul dari indahnya pagi itu. Aku mengerang ketika sinar matahari menyambut pagiku. Pelupuk mataku terasa berat untuk sekedar kubuka. Badanku diserangi rasa ngilu dan perih luar biasa. Selang detik berikutnya. Aku baru menyadari tubuhku dibaluti kain perban pada bagian bahu kanan dan sekitarnya. Kupaksakan diriku untuk menempatiku pada posisi terduduk. Meski rasa sakit mengalahkanku, aku tetap berusaha menahannya hingga akhirnya aku berhasil duduk di tepian ranjang. Aku menyentuh bahuku dan mengusapnya pelan.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan ini hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang kasur berukuran minim, kursi di pojok ruangan, meja kecil disamping ranjang dengan nampan berisi obat-obatan, ditambah jam dinding menghiasi langit-langit ruangan.

Sunyi, hanya detak jarum jam dinding yang beradu di telingaku dan cicitan-cicitan burung di pagi hari. Tidak ada pertanda kehidupan manusia atau kebisingan kota.

Berniat mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Namun yang kudapati ialah rasa pening yang hebat di kepalaku.

"Rukia! "

Tiba-tiba batinku disesaki perasaan sakit. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sakit setelah mendengar suara asing itu? Suara apa itu? Darimana asalnya?

Pertanyaanku terpaksa harus kusimpan dalam hati karena sungguh rasanya menyakitkan secara fisik maupun batin. Rasanya ada yang mengiang-ngiang disekitar kepalaku.

Reflek aku memegang kepalaku dan sedikit merunduk. Berharap rasa sakit itu mereda. Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang. Rintihanku terlepas. Bahuku pun berdenyut-denyut. Aku menendang nendang kakiku ke udara, tubuhku kembali dalam keadaan tertidur diatas kasur yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Tuhan kumohon tolonglah aku..

"Rukia! " Panggil suara itu sekali lagi.

Mataku melebar sempurna. Nafasku tercekat bagai diikati lilitan tali pada leherku. Hingga aku memekik kencang karena tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang kuderita di sekujur tubuhku.

Suara pekikanku mengundang seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar dengan raut paniknya saat melihat kondisi urakanku. Dengan cekatan tangan kirinya memposisikanku untuk bertabrakan dengan dadanya. Dan tangan lainnya mengambil segelas air mineral dan menegukannya padaku.

Seketika pikiranku terasa ringan tanpa beban. Sementara dadaku masih naik turun tersengal-sengal.

Genangan air membasahi iris violetku, ia siap memecah kapanpun aku mau. Aku menatap purau pria yang mendekapku. Ia membalas tatapanku yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

Penampilannya mengambarkan umur pria itu berkisar 35-45 tahun. Ia tersenyum lembut. Matanya menatapku sayu. Firasatku menduga ia orang yang baik.

"Paman siapa?" Isak ku. Ada nada kegelisahan didalamnya.

" Jushiro Ukitake, tenanglah aku bukan orang jahat. Siapa namamu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Sebenarnya tak ada satu pun yang dapat kuingat sebelumnya. Aku takut jika mengingat sesuatu. Kepalaku akan terasa nyeri lagi. Maka lebih baik kukubur niatku itu. Kali ini kutatap ia penuh harap. Berharap ia kerabatku atau semacamnya.

Pria itu tak kunjung mengerti lalu perlahan-lahan menurunkanku dan membimbingku kembali berbaring. Aku terdiam ketika ia mengisyaratkan menunggunya sebentar. Barang kali ia memanggil seseorang terdekatku. Tak ada rasa curiga terbesit dari pikiranku. Ia benar-benar terlihat layaknya orang baik-baik. Semoga saja sesuai dengan apa yang batinku katakana.

Saat sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu, aku memandang pemandangan indah yang melekat dari jendela di sisi kanan ruangan. Darisana terpampang jelas sebuah gunung tengah berdiri angkuh dan beberapa pohon menyelimutinya. Ada pula pesawahan yang membentang dan rumah-rumah yang bentuknya hampir menyerupai satu sama lain. Aku mengaguminya.

Baru ketika suara decitan pintu terdengar. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku memandang kembali sosok pria berambut putih dan berkulit pucat tadi. Ia mengenggam sebuah kalung liontin lalu menyodorkannya padaku.

"Namamu Rukia kan? Namamu ada disini" Terangnya sambil menunjuk pada bagian atas yang mengukirkan sebuah nama, "Aku menemukan ini mengantung dilehermu, kupikir ini milikmu"

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Jeda beberapa saat. Kuberanikan diriku mengatakan hal yang membuat pria itu berhenti bernafas.

"Kau papaku kan?"

Sekilas pernyataanku terkesan bodoh. Baru saja ia memaparkan bahwa ia menemukanku di sebuah tempat didekat sini. Aku malah bertanya yang sudah jelas tidak ada artinya. Pria itu tampak shock dan tak percaya mendengar pernyataanku. Siapa yang tidak terkejut mendengar hal demikian? Wajahnya pucat pasi, pikirannya melayang-layang. Namun selanjutnya ia mengangguk disertai senyuman kasih sayang khas seorang orang tua menghiasi wajah lesunya.

"Ya, kau benar Rukia" Orang itu, Ehem. Maksudku papa merengkuh tubuhku halus. Mungkin ia takut melukaiku jika terlalu erat. Pelukannya terasa hangat dan mengandung arti ia sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku pun menghembuskan nafas legaku. Firasatku tidak salah. Aku sangat bersyukur setidaknya aku tidak berada di lingkungan yang mengancam jiwaku. Aku menyesapi aroma papa yang sewangi daun teh hijau. Rasanya menenangkan

Aku tak peduli apakah ia benar-benar papaku atau bukan. Yang satu-satunya kubutuhkan cuma ketenangan. Dan papa memenuhi kriteria itu. Dari awal ia memeluk ku, rasanya ada ketenangan yang terhubung kepadaku. Dan apabila ia bukan papa sungguhanku. Aku tak akan memarahinya selama ia mau mengurusku.

"Biar papa ambilkan segelas coklat panas untukmu, Kau pasti kedinginan. Ruangan ini terlalu lembab" katanya seraya membuka pintu jendela.

Papa beranjak dari tempatnya semula, Tapi dengan cepat kutahan lengan kekarnya

"Aku ikut pa, temani aku." Pintaku memelas. Kulihat papa menghela nafasnya.

"Apa boleh buat. Ya sudah, cepat naik ke punggung papa"

Aku tersenyum sumringah sementara papa mensejajarkan tubuhnya agar bisa ditempati olehku. Ia menuntunku keluar dari kamar. Setiap papa menapaki lantai, terdengar suara decitan-decitan kecil sebab lantai rumah ini hanya beralaskan lantai kayu. Ternyata kamarku terletak di lantai dua. Papa mengambil selangkah menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga. Di anak tangga terakhir aku baru menyadari lantai dasar adalah kedai teh klasik yang terlihat eksklusif. Berbeda dengan kamarku yang tadi. Disini terlihat indah. Sampai-sampai mataku tak bisa lepas darisana.

Kedai itu masih kosong tanpa seorang pengunjungpun. Maklumi saja, memang terlalu dini jika dibuka dihari sepagi ini.

Rupanya kami tidak sendirian. Ada penghuni lain di rumah ini. Seseorang berperawakan sangar dan besar. Ia mengenakan celemek dan kacamata hitam pekat sehingga iris matanya tertutup sempurna. Rambutnya terkepang kebelakang. Ia terlihat aneh bagiku. Mungkin beberapa orang juga sependapat denganku. Ia tampak tengah membersihkan gelas-gelas dengan penuh khidmat. Bahkan kupikir ia tidak menyadari kehadiran kami. Apa telinganya sedikit terganggu atau ia bersikap tak acuh sejak aku menjerit tadi ya?

Pertanyaanku terbukti ketika papa menempatkanku pada salah satu meja dan menghampirinya. Papa membisikan sesuatu padanya. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar mengalami gangguan pendengaran. Kini berganti pria itu yang menghampiriku. Ia menenteng daftar menu yang diselipkan diantara lengan dan bahunya. Awalnya aku sedikit bergidik. Pria itu berwujud menyeramkan.

"Mau pesan apa nona kecil? " Tanya pria besar itu kelewat lembut.

Tak kusangka dengan penampilan seseram itu. Lelaki itu bisa bernada lembut. Benar-benar suara yang tidak layak digunakan orang berpenampilan sepertinya. Sangat kontras. Aku memutar jemariku. Memikir menu yang sesuai dengan minatku. Padahal papa bilang diatas bahwa ia akan membuatkan coklat panas. Sekarang aku harus memilih sendiri. Haah…

Terakhir jemariku berhenti pada salah satu menu yang mencantumkan nama _Gyokuro__**.**_ Dari gambarnya, aku menilai teh ini yang terbaik dari teh lainnya. Entahlah, lagi-lagi aku menuruti firasatku.

"Ah- ini sih menu andalan papamu. Saya yakin si-tua. Ehem, maksudku papamu itu dengan senang hati membuatkannya untukmu. Kenalkan namaku Tessai, Tessai Tsukabishi" Tessai membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar mencicipinya Tessai-san, namaku…" Belum sempat aku menyebutkan namaku tiba-tiba papa memotongnya dari arah dapur.

"Jushiro Rukia"

Aku mengangguk membenarkan perkataan papa. Tanpa permisi, Tessai menangkupkan kedua tanganku.

"Kau begitu manis Rukia-chan, maukah kau menjadi…"

"Eheem… Eheem…"

Tiba-tiba papa sudah berada dihadapanku sambil bersilang dada. Ia mendelik kearah Tessai. Tessai melepas genggamannya. Ia tersenyum ramah padaku lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada papa selesai mencatat pesananku. Ia bergegas pergi ke dapur disusul papa dibelakangnya.

Aku tak perlu berlama-lama menunggu karena beberapa menit kemudian papa keluar bersama Tessai. Samar-samar aku mendengar pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka.

"…Pa… Dak, bis…a! "

"Dia pelanggan istimewaku, dan tugasku adalah pelayan. Biar aku yang mengantarkan! " seru Tessai merebut nampan dari papa. Papa tak mau kalah.

"Dia anak ku! Aku berhak memberikannya oleh tanganku sendiri! Seharusnya pelayan menurut kepada bosnya! "

"Ok, Lihatlah b-o-s! kau sudah terlihat tua. Seharusnya kau istirahat saja! "

Aku terkikik geli memandang tingkah mereka. Mereka kekanak-kanakan. Tak berlangsung lama smpai mereka mengumpatkan kata-kata kasar. Aku jadi khawatir. Terlebih mereka merebuti nampan pesananku. Sekedar takut bila nampan itu sampai terjatuh dan menumpahkan isi air yang berada dalam gelas yang aku yakin panas sekali. Kulihat asapnya masih mengepul-ngepul.

"Sudah-sudah, biar papa yang mengantarkannya. Lagipula Tessai sudah baik mencatat pesananku barusan kan? "

Kataku yang sudah didepan mereka sambil sedikit menjijit menyentuh lengan mereka. Raut wajah Tessai dan papa yang semula meredam amarahnya berganti menjadi raut panik saat melihatku.

"Rukia, sejak kapan kau kesini? Kau tidak boleh bergerak terlalu banyak! Nanti lukamu bertambah parah! " Seru papa dan memberikan nampannya pada Tessai. Tessai mengangguk mantap mengiyakan.

Papa mengendongku dan mengembalikanku ke kursiku. Sedangkan Tessai menaruh pesananku. Sejenak ia menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Lalu ia memilih membersihkan ruangan sebelum membuka kedai. Kalau papa duduk dihadapanku sambil menungguku menikmati sajiannya. Aku meraih gelasku. Kuresapi aromanya terlebih dahulu. Terakhir aku meneguknya habis. Rasanya lidahku menari-nari diatas surga.

"Enak sekali! " pujiku. Aku menepuk kedua tanganku.

Papa menarik sudut bibirnya. Puas dengan apa yang ia peroleh dari mulutku. Ia ikut senang sekaligus bahagia.

Beberapa pengunjung mulai meramaikan suasana saat Tessai membuka kedai. Papa dan Tessai sering kali disibukkan beberapa pesanan. Aku sih senang-senang saja. Apalagi ketika beberapa orang menanyai tentang keberadaanku disini kepada Papa. Papa senantiasa menanggapinya. Dan aku selalu tersenyum usai papa menjelaskannya. Rasanya aku langsung jatuh cinta pada tempat ini.

Biasanya aku mengetahui beberapa hal yang tidak sempat kuingat mengenai kehidupanku saat papa menceritakan seluk beluk asal usulku.

"Hey dik, berapa umurmu? "

"A-ano…" Tiba-tiba papa dating dengan menenteng nampan kecil dan menjawabnya enteng.

"Umurnya 5 tahun, lahir tanggal 16 Juni 2002"

Lelaki bertopi yang menanyaiku itu bersungut-sungut kesal. Sepertinya ia ingin mendengar langsung dari suaraku sendiri. Namun tak diberi secelah pun oleh papa. Papa sengaja melindungiku. Sejak tadi aku mau-mau saja menjawab. Tapi apa daya? Ingatanku buyar. Dan aku tak bisa mengingat apapun. Aku mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah, sebagai kepala sekjolah di sekolah Rukongai Elementary School. Kau mau menjadi salah seorang muridku? Daaaan… kau akan kuberi sedikit kompensasi. Papamu teman baikku. " Jelas lelaki bertopi itu.

Setengah tidak percaya aku menatapnya penuh semangat

"Benarkah itu tuan? Tentu saja aku…"

"Kurasa ia butuh istirahat yang cukup beberapa waktu ke depan Urahara-San. Kuharap kau mengerti dengan kondisi Rukia sekarang" potong papa sembari menepuk pundakku.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Kecewa sih. Tapi kata-kata papa ada benarnya. Lukaku ini bisa bertambah parah jika aku terlalu banyak memforsil tubuhku. Dan aku juga harus rutin meminum obat.

"Mungkin ia akan bersekolah akhir bulan nanti" lanjut papa. Sebelah matanya dikedipkan.

Perasaan bahagia langsung mencuat ke ulu hatiku. Rasanya senang sekali mendengar persetujuan papa. Berarti sebentar lagi aku bertemu teman-teman baru. Kukira itu menyenangkan sekali bisa bermain bersama.

"Hubungi aku jika kau perlu sesuatu, Ukitake" lelaki yang dipanggil Urahara membenarkan topinya lalu berlalu, meninggalkan keramaian disini.

Oh iya. Dari informasi yang kudapat. Aku tinggal di desa kecil bernama Rukongai. Meskipun dibilang kecil. Orang-orang disini cukup ramah dibandingkan dimanapun. Aku senang tinggal disini. Dari mereka, beberapa orang menjelaskan aku mengalami amnesia ketika papa menjelaskan aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil didekat sungai desa. Itu merupakan hal lumrah.

Aku tak begitu mempermasalahkannya atau mempersulit keadaan. Bagiku, berada di dekat papa maupun Tessai sudah lebih dari cukup. Toh lukaku tak begitu parah dan berangsur sembuh. Mereka senantiasa berbagi kehangatan apapun keadaan kami. Hari-hari kami selalu diiringi canda tawa.

Lambat laun kepulihanku hampir kucapai. Dengan cepat pula aku mengakrabkan diri dengan lingkungan Rukongai. Tali persahabatan pun mulai terjalin. Sebagai contoh, Inoue Orihime. Anak yatim piatu yang tinggal bersama kakaknya. Persahabatan kami bermula ketika aku melewati seberang jalan desa menuju kota Hueco Mundo.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai, Tanganku menjinjing tas kecil berisi sayur-mayur untuk santapan makan malam keluarga. Ini semua kubeli dari toko diseberang desa. Hari mulai senja, dan sinar mentari hanya dipusatkan pada ufuk timur. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku sebatas disuguhi pemandangan alamiah. Seperti sungai dan pepohonan. Ya pepohonan disini tertanam rapih di sisi kanan maupun kirinya. Ada pula tanaman-tanaman hias. Pokoknya takkan membuatku jenuh selama aku berjalan.

Ah aku tak sabar cepat tiba di rumah. Pasti papa sudah menungguku berserta alat-alat memasaknya. Kupercepat langkahku. Aku tak mau papa menunggu lebih lama. Dan perutku juga membunyikan tanda-tanda bahwa aku lapar.

Langkahku terhentikan kala menemukan dua anak manusia di pinggir jalan. Penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, aku menghampirinya. Si lelaki berambut biru muda dan mempunyai warna iris mata senada tengah berdiri di hadapan gadis berambut pirang bergelombang. Si gadis nampaknya merasa terpojok dengan si lelaki.

Dengan langkah riang, tanpa ragu aku mendekati mereka. Baru aku mau menyapa mereka, si lelaki lebih dulu mencengkram kerah si gadis dan membuatku terbungkam. Aku berhenti menunggu reaksi mereka. Tangan lelaki itu kini melayang. Dan gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Permainan apa yang dimainkan mereka? Setahuku tidak ada cara bermain seperti itu.

Saking dibuahi rasa penasaran, aku tak bisa menahan diriku lebih lama lagi. Kusapa mereka.

"Kalian sedang bermain apa? " Tanyaku penasaran. Si lelaki menatap tajam violetku. Ia melepas cengkraman tangannya.

"Lho? Kok malah udahan?" Aku menaikan sebelah alisku saat ia menghampiriku. Tubuhnya jauh melampaui tinggiku maupun tinggi gadis yang nampaknya mempersiapkan diri melarikan dirinya darisitu.

"Beraninya kau mengangguku!" Geram lelaki itu kesal.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Aku tak bermaksud menganggu permainan mereka. Aku hanya ingin tahu permainan apa yang mereka lakukan. Hah, satu pelajaran yang kudapati hari ini adalah. Jangan pernah mencampuri permainan orang lain Rukia…

Ia mencengkram kerahku kali ini, wajahnya memerah. Matanya berkilat-kilat. Terdengar suara gemelutukan gigi di gendang telingaku. Aku memejamkan mataku, mengikuti apa yang gadis tadi lakukan saat lelaki dihadapanku melakukan hal seperti itu. Kemudian aku tersenyum. Sepertinya aku mengetahui nama permainan ini. Setan-setanan? Ia mirip setan bagiku saat bertingkah aneh begitu.

"Beginikah cara memainkannya?"

Lelaki itu terdiam, rasanya kekesalannya hilang menguap begitu saja. Ia menatapku heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?"

Aku membuka mataku. Violet bertemu dengan aquamarine. Apa aku bertindak salah? Ah sungguh aku tak mengerti cara memainkannya. Atau jangan-jangan lelaki itu gila? Batinku heran. Tapi segera kutepis pemikiran itu. Papa bilang tidak boleh menilai orang yang baru kukenal.

"Maaf aku tak mengerti caranya, hehe.. tapi gadis itu memejamkan matanya sewaktu kau melakukan itukan?"

Lelaki itu terbahak-bahak. Perutnya seolah-olah di kocokan. Saat aku mendelik sebal. Ia malah memperkeras volume tawanya.

"Dasar bodoh, sudah lupakan saja.. " ucapnya sambil melepas cengkramannya. Ia menatapku geli. Dan aku tak suka bila ada orang yang memandang diriku rendah.

"Hei, kita ini sedang tidak bermain bodoh!"

"Jika sekali lagi kau mengucapkan kata bodoh padaku. Aku bersumpah kau akan kehilangan lidahmu sepulang darisini!"

Lelaki itu menopang kepalanya sambil bersiul.

"Seramnya, apa yang bisa gadis sepertimu perbuat untuk melawanku dasar bo.. "

Aku menendang selengkangannya sesuai ajaran papa mengenai pembelaan diri dan membuat ia tersungkur tak berkutik. Kemudian aku menarik tangan gadis dihadapanku berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak kuhiraukan umpatan lelaki tadi. Toh dia bersikap kurang ajar sekali. Ia patut diberi pelajaran.

"Terima kasih…"

Aku menoleh kearah gadis berambut coklat disebelahku. Aku tersenyum kearahnya dan bersembunyi dibalik salah satu pohon. Satu hal yang kuyakini yaitu lelaki tadi sebenarnya tak mungkin bisa mengejarku.

"Cepat ajarkan aku permainan tadi!" pintaku berbinar-binar. Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya tanda ia kehabisan akal menjawab permintaanku.

Gadis itu tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu penyelamat sebegini polosnya.

Sebelumnya aku belum pernah sekalipun berjumpa dengan gadis seperti dia. Apa dia berasal dari desa seberang ya? Katanya disana terkenal dengan ketidak makmurannya. Entahlah, aku belum pernah berkunjung kesana dan berharap tidak akan kesana.

Kesal menunggu jawaban darinya. Aku beranjak dan menepuk-nepuk rok selutut yang kotor terkena debu pasir.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau mengajariku"

"Tunggu!"

Aku membalikan tubuhku menatapnya.

"Namaku Orihime Inoue, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya basa-basi dan mengulurkan tangannya, aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Jushirou Rukia, pemilik kedai teh di Rukongai." Dengan kondisi terpaksa aku berjabat tangan dengannya.

Sejujurnya aku malas berbasa-basi. Dan lagi perutku sangat lapar, kalau tidak cepat-cepat segera diisi. Aku bisa mati kelaparan di tengah-tengah jalan nanti. Aku akan mengutuk gadis ini bila sampai itu terjadi. Paling setelah ini ia mengucapkan hal yang sama tak berartinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jushirou Rukia. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu, kakak sudah menungguku. Sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ini untukmu" ia menyerahkan roti isi padaku. Tepat sekali waktunya. Aku membuka bungkusnya dan mengunyahnya pelan. Tidak kalah enak dengan buatan papa.

Belum sempat aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Gadis itu telah menghilang lebih dulu. Aku memutar kepalaku kemana-mana. Namun tak nampak juga sosok gadis itu. Aku jadi merinding. Mana hari menjelang malam pula. Hii…

Aku melanjutkan langkahku dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh tanpa menghalangi acara makan rotiku. Beruntung diriku bisa selamat sampai tujuan. Sesampai di rumah aku diceremahi sepanjang waktu karena papa sangat mengkhawatirkanku karena pulang terlambat. Sungguh hari yang merugikan.

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

dimohon di **review** agar author lebih semangat, komentar yang berbentuk kritik lebih dihargai**  
**


End file.
